A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks as well as with other UEs to perform a variety of different functionalities via the connection. For example, the UE may connect to a first type of network (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) network) to communicate with another UE through the network connection (e.g., a user of the UE may perform a voice call or transmit a text to another user of another UE). In another example, the UE may connect to a second type of network (e.g., WiFi network) to receive browser data at a higher rate of data exchange. In a further example, the UE may directly connect to a further UE using a short-range communication protocol (e.g., BlueTooth).
When the UE performs connection operations to register with a network, the registration process may fail where the UE is rejected for a variety of different reasons. While a baseband processor and the corresponding functionality on a transceiver remain active, data corresponding to this rejection cause may be stored for use by these components in a temporary manner (e.g., in a random access memory (RAM)). Accordingly, when further attempts to register with the network are to be performed, the rejection cause in the data that is temporarily stored may be used to determine whether the attempt is to be made. For example, the data may indicate a rejection cause from the network that indicates any subsequent attempt would also result in the registration with the network to fail. In this manner, the UE may determine that the operations are not to be performed, which conserves power usage. However, there are a variety of reasons that the temporarily stored data including the rejection causes are not available or deleted, which prompts the UE to perform connection operations that result in registration failures and use additional power.